pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Asgenar
Asgenar is the Lord Holder of Lemos Hold during the Ninth Pass, and was confirmed in 2510. Biography As a child, Asgenar was close friends with Larad of Telgar Hold. Both were fostered under Lord of Keroon Hold Corman. The two would remain close all their lives, though Larad would be confirmed as Lord Holder before Asgenar. While still heir to the hold, Asgenar would begin a long-term project involving the cultivation of hardwoods and fruitwoods. As Lord Holder, Asgenar was known for directing his grounds crew and allowed his holders to chop wood for fuel, as he believed that Cromcoal was costly. In his office, he had maps that showed all the different types of forests plantations, holds, and caves. Asgenar would be an early supporter for the development of the Woodcraft, and was especially proud when the newly approved craft would be hosted in Lemos. At some point, Asgenar became involved with Famira, Larad's half sister. The two would hold a wedding at Telgar Hold, which was marked by several events. After learning that Meron had a Fire Lizard, the Benden Weyrleaders would present Asgenar and his bride with newly found Fire Lizard eggs as a gift. Fandarel, the Mastersmith, would also present a new invention designed for long distance communication, which reported an unexpected Threadfall in Igen. As the Dragonriders in attendance began to muster, a fight would break out between F'lar of Benden Weyr and T'ron of Fort Weyr for the future of Pern. When F'lar proved victorious, Asgenar would stand in support of F'lar alongside the other Lord Holders and Crafts. Asgenar would offer to send Lemos ground crews to assist with the threadfall, but was encouraged to enjoy his wedding day. Sometime later, Lemos's forests would become the first area to be protected by grubs, much to Asgenar's joy, as the forests were difficult to protect. Following Jaxom's unexpected Impression of Ruth, Asgenar would support asking Jaxom's opinion on how to handle the conflict between Jaxom's duties as Lord Holder and his duties to Ruth. After the discovery of AIVAS, Asgenar became a firm supporter. However, an increase in the demand for paper kept Asgenar extremely busy. When present at a council meeting to choose a new Lord Holder for Tillek Hold, he was known to be a support of Ranrel, and would support the formation of the Printer Hall, knowing that he and the Woodcraft would be too busy to do the work. Eventually, Asgenar and Larad would learn that groups hostile to AIVAS's technological improvements were planning to abduct retired Masterharper Robinton in exchange for the artificial intelligence's destruction. Asgenar and Larad would hold a meeting with the new Masterharper, Sebell, warning him of the attempt. When Robinton was abducted despite all precautions, both Asgenar and Larad felt they had not done enough and were planning attacks against Lord Holders Sigomal and Begamon who were implicated in the plot. Asgenar would attend the trial, where he voted alongside the other Lord Holders for the exile of the conspirators. Appearances * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * The Renegades of Pern * "The Girl Who Heard Dragons" * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern Additional Information * Lemos Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Асгенар Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Hold Folk Category:Fosterling Category:Lord Holder Category:Lemos Hold